


In a Pear Tree

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Damn Decepticons!  But Ratchet's got twin menaces to distract him and help him unwind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For FuziPenguin! Happy Yule! Thank you for all the fics you've spoil us with over the last year (and before of course)!

Ratchet frowned at the small stack of gifts piled up on his desk. _How_ had they gotten in here again? Why were there _twelve_ gifts now? Yesterday there had been eleven, and the day before that ten. And before that-

Oh, Ratchet thought, blinking down at the twelve little boxes in their shiny paper and pretty bows. They had been on Earth long enough for him to pick up the significance now that he thought about it. Ratchet would excuse himself for not cluing in faster as it had been the veritable Pits the last few weeks. It was as though the Decepticons were _trying_ to piss him off.

Ratchet.

Specifically.

The skirmishes kept happening every few days, and they were blistering in their intensity. More Autobots had gone down with injuries in the last two weeks than in the last year of battles. He was running low on critical supplies, and just today had left his medbay _packed_ with injured. Though there was one bright spot of hope. The twins had been close enough to Optimus today to jump into that usual brawl. Soundwave had to order the Constructicons to carry Megatron's unconscious form away, and neither the twins or Prime were badly injured for a change.

But the presents. Ratchet knew they were from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, he just didn't understand why. Ok, t'is the seasons and all that, but they weren't doing this for everyone, were they? And the gifts were nice too. Thoughtful. The first day it had been a simple bottle of cleanser with a nice fruity scent.

"Pears," Ratchet snickered suddenly, realizing. Day five had been gold wire he'd needed, come to think of it. They didn't always stick to the theme of the song. Yesterday had not been eleven pipers piping. With a shake of his helm, Ratchet picked up the first box and turned over the tag.

**Open these, then come see us.**

Ratchet considered his rather full medbay, but everyone was stable. First Aid was there and Hoist was healthy enough to assist with anything that might pop up. Besides, Ratchet supposed he should thank the menaces in person. Odd as their gift-giving was, it had been nice to come into his office each night and find something inexplicably centered on his desk. Fragging Sideswipe and his hacking skills.

The boxes were unwrapped, the first revealing a rather tasty looking energon treat. Ratchet hadn't seen anything like it in ages, and the temptation to eat it was strong. Though that did seem unfair since the twins had asked him to come see them. Not that they had said to bring the treats...

Ratchet shook his helm and unwrapped each box quickly, every one of them revealing a different treat which he set into a spare energon cube. He licked a dusting of manganese powder off his fingers, sent a quick ping to First Aid to let him know he was taking a few hours off, picked up the cube, and headed out.

"Hey, Ratch!" Sideswipe greeted with a cheerful smile, then he spotted the cube and laughed. "You were supposed to eat those."

"I figured I'd share," Ratchet replied as Sideswipe stepped back and gestured for him to enter.

"Toldja," Sunstreaker said from the couch.

"And here I thought I'd made them too tempting to resist," Sideswipe said.

Ratchet was led to the couch to sit and nudged toward the middle when he would have taken a corner. They were up to something, weren't they?

Sideswipe plucked the cube from Ratchet's hands, and Ratchet decided that- yes, yes they were. "Supposed to _eat_ these," Sideswipe chided then held one gelled goodie up to Ratchet's mouth.

Ratchet kept his mouth closed and narrowed his optics at the red demon.

Sunstreaker snickered. "Yeah. I trust him about as much."

"Sunny!"

Of course when Ratchet opened his mouth to laugh, the treat was promptly popped into it. Ratchet's optics went wide- part surprise, but also _damn_ that was tasty. "You made these?" he asked once he'd swallowed the sweet confection down. There was more than just flavor though. Ratchet could detect nutrients and real energy warming his too-empty tanks. Slag, he was _really_ hungry! No surprise there though, since he had been damn busy.

Sunstreaker reached across Ratchet to snag the next goodie and held it up for Ratchet. Ratchet bared his teeth, not really meaning the threat, which was good because Sunstreaker merely smirked. "I bite back."

That was... tempting. Ratchet lunged, but Sunstreaker didn't even blink let alone flinch. Ratchet let his teeth scrape over golden fingers anyway, curious enough to see what this was supposed to be. Blue optics darkened in interest and from Ratchet's right, Sideswipe purred.

"How's this going to be?" Ratchet asked, leaning back and taking the next treat for himself.

"Kinda obvious, isn't it?" Sideswipe asked, and Ratchet eyed him a moment before answering.

He aimed somewhere at diplomacy when he noticed how tightly Sunstreaker's field had drawn in, and how Sideswipe's optics kept skittering off to the side instead of meeting Ratchet's. "It's been a helluva a few weeks, and a damn long day today. Humor my poor burnt-out processors and spell it out for me."

"We like you," Sideswipe said. "Ya know. _Like_ -like." An awkward shrug was thrown in for good measure.

Ratchet bit his tongue to keep from chuckling at how cute they had both suddenly become. Unexpectedly shy was a damn good look for the glitchy fraggers. Ratchet slouched on the sofa, letting his head rest against the top of the back cushion. "Ok. Can't promise it won't end in the bad kind of screaming, but I'm willing to try it. Never really have managed to make the long-term thing work out, but if you two are interested, yes." Why not? He rather liked the twins back, and they'd certainly put more effort into grabbing his attention than anyone else in the last five or so million years.

"Us either," Sideswipe said, though he did offer another treat for Ratchet.

This time Ratchet opened his mouth and took it with a hum of appreciation. It was the manganese one. Yum. "Might be too beat to 'face tonight," Ratchet said. Primus, just sitting still had him sinking heavily into the sofa and feeling every ache in his tired frame.

"Don't needa rush to that," Sunstreaker said- mumbled really.

Another treat was nudged against Ratchet's lips, and Sideswipe chuckled. "Hey, Ratch. How would you feel about a sleepover? No 'facing required."

"No way he's making it back to his quarters," Sunstreaker said, a laugh in his voice too.

"Sleepovers are nice. Gimme another." Ratchet punctuated the demand by opening his mouth. He gave a purr of his own as sweet energon melted quickly over his tongue. There was just enough copper snap to it to keep it from being overly sweet. "Like that one."

"Make ya more tomorrow," Sideswipe said.

Ratchet peeled his optics open and really looked at Sideswipe, watching as two bright pink flags of color surfaced on his cheeks. "You really made them?"

"Sides always made us treats," Sunstreaker said, draping himself along Ratchet's left side and snickering as Sideswipe's face flushed brighter.

"I like being able to do it."

Ratchet just nodded, shut his optics, and opened his mouth. There were what- seven, eight left? If they hurried, he might just remain conscious long enough to enjoy them. "Bad company, I am," Ratchet said around the next piece. "Recharge on your couch..."

"Yeah, that's not going to work," Sideswipe said, and before Ratchet could figure out a response, both twins moved and hauled him to his feet. "Berth," Sideswipe ordered, nudging Ratchet's shoulder as Sunstreaker tugged. "Believe it or not, we can do platonic snuggles."

"Hope so," Ratchet said with a grin. "I just plain don't have the energy tonight to frag either one of you through the berth, let alone both. Once I do though..." he added in a low growl, and felt rather pleased as both twins shivered.

"Stop teasing," Sideswipe said, giving Ratchet another push as they reached the berth. "That's supposed to be my job."

"He is good at it," Sunstreaker agreed, crawling onto the berth before tugging Ratchet on after him.

"And what's your special talent?" Ratchet asked, settling in rather comfortably with a nice warm frame on either side. Primus, he really would be out in no time.

"Let's not spoil the surprise," Sideswipe said, feeding Ratchet another treat.

Ratchet could accept that. But if they were really doing _this_ , then he was going to be sure to give them something to remember first. Another night though, because just as he thought, being horizontal with two warm frames cuddled to either side had Ratchet drifting off.

Something soft brushed over Ratchet's left audial. "Night, Ratchet," Sunstreaker murmured.

"Yeah, sweet dreams," Sideswipe added.


End file.
